


Who Would You Save?

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: If it came down to it--is there someone who Patroclus would save above everyone else?Oneshot/drabble





	Who Would You Save?

"Hey," Achilles said one day to his boyfriend. He smirked slightly. "So if Briseis and I were both drowning, who would you save?"

Patroclus frowned slightly. He didn't like thinking about anything like that, because he cared about both of them, but in different ways of course. "I don't know, both of you?"

"No no no." he shook his head. "I mean, if you could only save one of us."

"Well, I would probably save Briseis then." Patroclus continued. "Because she can't swim that well. And I happen to know you're an excellent swimmer."

Okay, that was all true, but he wasn't done with him yet. It could never just be that easy. "Suppose I was holding an anchor?" Achilles said. "Who would you save then?"

"...Achilles, why wouldn't you just--I don't know, let go of the anchor?"

"Uh, it's a family heirloom?" He grinned.

Patroclus sighed and shook his head. "I'm leaving."


End file.
